Night of the Witches
by bluethunder25
Summary: Merlin is throwing one of the biggest Halloween parties in Enchancia and all the witches are invited! But something is odd about this party and may require the three witches; Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily to go on a quest to set things right.


The sound of crunching golden brown leafs was heard all around, the flickering of the twisted faces of jack-o-lanterns lit every window, spider webs covered the trees, scarecrows guarded each house, and costumes of all shapes and sizes, from goblins to ghouls to phantoms to monsters, princes, princesses, cats, dogs, and much, much more. It was Halloween once again in Enchantia.

And once again, Sofia, along with her three witch friends; Lucinda, Lily, and Indigo, along with Calista; had returned from a night of trick-or-treating to eat their fill at Lucinda's house.

Sofia this year was dressed up like a fairy, Lucinda was a tree, Lily was a poodle, Indigo was a vampire, and Calista was a troll.

"Wow! I think we made an even bigger haul than last year!" said Lucinda.

"Yes! So wonderful!" Lily said with a giggle.

"It was probably thanks to my costume," Indigo said flapping her cape and showing her fangs.

"Hey! what about me?! I thought I was pretty scary too!" Calista exclaimed.

"You were alright, kid, but my costume was awesome!" said Indigo.

"Indigo," Sofia said. "You were scary too, Calista."

"Thank you, Sofia," Calista said before she began scarfing her candy.

"Your costume was even better than last year," said Lucinda.

"Especially at that lady's house who gave us the marshmallow pops!" Lily said before she took a bite of her pop.

"Yeah, I guess she was pretty good," Indigo admitted.

However, Calista could not hear Indigo's complement as she had quickly fallen asleep.

Sofia and the three witches giggled.

"Oh, Calista. I'd better take her home," Sofia said.

But Lucinda decided to do it herself as she took Calista out back, laid her on the ground, took out her wand, and recited an incantation. "I wave this wand with magic and might, to send our friend home for the night," she whispered.

Immediately after, a broomstick appeared underneath Calista and gently rode her off home.

Sofia soon headed on her way as well, waving goodbye to the witches.

"Best Halloween ever," said Indigo.

"Hmmm, I'd say at least maybe sorta kinda in the top 8..." said Lily.

"Top 8?" Indigo asked.

"Well, the candy was not all perfect. Like that one guy who gave us apples?" said Lily.

"BLECH!" the witches all said.

"Yeah. Seriously, who gives out fruit on Halloween?! He deserved a big time Halloween hex for that. And he would've gotten one if you hadn't stopped me," Indigo said, pointing to Lily.

"I had to! You were going to turn him into a pig!" said Lily.

"Which would've been hilarious. Well, I guess it was still hilarious since you moved my wand and it hit that girl's dog. HAHA! A barking pig! HAHA! Priceless!" said Indigo.

"It was not 'priceless,' it was mean," said Lily.

"No, it was fun. Ever heard of that word? F.U.N., 'fun.' You should try it sometime," said Indigo.

"I know how to have fun. But my idea of fun isn't putting worms in someone's pie, puffing someones cheeks to the size of a balloon, or turning someone's dog into a pig!" Lily said in retaliation.

"Girls, chill!" Lucinda said, stepping in.

This wasn't the first time Indigo and Lily argued. Even though, they had become friends, they did occasionally have their fair share of arguments, being that indigo was a wicked witch and Lily was a good witch. And because of this, Lucinda often had to break things up between them.

* * *

The night was growing late and the three witches still hadn't finished their candy. They figured the best way to finish it off was to go to Lucinda's room and tell scary stories.

They gathered in a circle and turned off the lights.

"You know what the perfect thing to have while telling ghost stories?" asked Indigo.

"Smores?" Lily guessed.

"Well there's that and a campfire," said Indigo.

Using her wand, Indigo made a campfire appear in the center of Lucinda's room.

"Indigo no! You'll set Lucindy's room on fire!" exclaimed Lily.

"Relax. It'll be fine," said Indigo.

But Lily still proceeded to make the campfire disappear with her wand. Indigo did not take too kindly to that and made it reappear. This went back and forth until Lucinda stepped in again.

"Guys wait! I have a solution," Lucinda said before she waved her wand and made a lantern appear.

She placed the lantern down and the three began their stories. Lucinda was the first.

"Alright, this is the story of the Scarecrow of the Whispering Winds," she began. "Legend has it that a scarecrow only comes out when the coldest winds blows on Halloween night. It is also said that if you encounter him, you must trick him. If you do, he will let you go, but if you don't, he will turn YOU...into a scarecrow. A lifeless motionless scarecrow. Doomed to scare away crows for all eternity."

Indigo and Lily applauded.

"So you have to trick this guy huh? Kinda like a hex? Well hopefully Lily doesn't run into him. She couldn't hex anyone to save her life. I bet she'd make a funny scarecrow though," Indigo teased.

"OK, Indigo. You're up," said Lucinda.

"This is the tale of Captain Jack Lantern. Jack Lantern was a famous pirate who sailed the seven seas, looting others for their treasure. But after he died, he wanted to continue his pirating ways. So the spirits of Halloween granted him his wish and they replaced his head with a jack-o-lantern and soon he was given an entire crew of jack-o-lantern pirates. And now to this day, Jack Lantern and his ghostly crew haunt the seas, terrifying anyone who dares to sail into his waters," said Indigo.

Lucinda applauded, but Lily only slightly clapped.

"Nice story, Indigo," said Lucinda.

"It was sorta, kinda OK, I guess. Now it's my turn!" said Lily.

"This oughta be good," Indigo said sarcastically.

"This is the tale of the lonely ghost. He was but a normal boy, until the tragic day when he was lost from his family during a hike in the Willowing Woods. His parents searched and searched and searched, but they never found and so, he ultimately perished. And so, to this day, his ghost still haunts the woods, searching for his parents," said Lily.

"Awww," Lucinda said.

Indigo however was not moved and laughed at Lily's story. "That's supposed to be scary?!" she said.

"Of course! A little boy separated from his family. Can you imagine anything more terrifying?!" said Lily.

"Yeah, hearing that story again," said Indigo.

"Well at least it was more believable than yours! A pirate with a jack-o-lantern head? Oh please!" said Lily.

"At least mine is scary and not childish!" said Indigo.

"Guys! They were both good! Now do you want to spend the rest of the night arguing or finishing our candy?" Lucinda said.

"Fine," said Lily.

"Yeah, candy's good," said Indigo.

Suddenly, Lucinda's mom entered the room excitedly, holding an envelope in her hand.

"My little witchlit, you are not going to believe this!" She said before she read the envelope. _"All witches are cordially invited to attend a special Halloween party at Merlin's castle!"_ A party for witches! Oh doesn't that sound bat-tastic?!"

"I like the sound of that!" said Indigo.

"It sounds wonderful!" said Lily.

"Yeah, but who made out the invitations?" asked Lucinda.

"Why Merlin of course! The party is witch themed and all the witches in Enchancia will be there!" said Lucinda's mom.

"Including my parents!?" asked Lily.

"And mine?!" asked Indigo.

"Yes! And there will be music and dancing and all kinds of spells! Ohoho, sounds like a real shindig!" said Lucinda's mom.

Even though the night was getting late, there was no such thing as too much partying on Halloween when it came to witches. And with so many other witches under the same roof, it only spelled wickedly wicked fun for them.

Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily all agreed to go. A Halloween party always sounded fun to them, plus Lucinda knew that a party was enough to quell Indigo and Lily's semi-constant bickering.


End file.
